CRM
"CRM" refers to an unknown organization of survivors first introduced in Season 8 of AMC's The Walking Dead. The group possesses one or multiple helicopters that are used as transportation to collect new survivors and search for supplies. Their whereabouts and motives are currently unknown. They also appear in Season 5 of Fear The Walking Dead where they are encountered by Morgan's Group, particularly Althea. Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known about the members of this group prior or as the outbreak began, nor whether they were a previously existing organization. According to Anne, this group is situated somewhere very far away, so presumably their base of operations is not within Virginia. Post-Apocalypse At some point following the outbreak, this group came into possession of at least one helicopter that was utilized as a means of long distance transportation and was likely used to scavenge areas for valuable supplies and resources. It is not known how many helicopters this group possesses. Eventually, this group encountered a large group of survivors situated in a junkyard in Virginia and made a deal with their leader Anne (under the alias "Jadis") that, in exchange for bringing them strong survivors, they would supply her and her people with much needed resources and Anne agreed. It is not known how many survivors were given to the helicopter group by Anne and her people and what fate befell them after they were taken away by the helicopter group. The grading system the group used for captured survivors was marking them as an "A" or "B" which Anne would assign to the captives herself before delivery, though the reason for the use of these letters is unknown. It is not known if the group made similar arrangements with other survivor groups or settlements. One notable survivor captured by Anne and her people was Heath, a supply runner from the Alexandria Safe-Zone who was separated from his ally, Tara, while on a scouting mission and was taken away by the helicopter group to an unknown fate. Anne would later reveal that she was planning on trading Gabriel Stokes to this group after he was captured by her lieutenant Tamiel, though he was rescued by his own group before this could occur. It is highly likely that Anne made a deal with Negan and the Saviors to help fight back against Rick and his people in order to obtain 12 new survivors to be traded to the helicopter group for supplies. This however never occurred. Season 8 "The Big Scary U" While traveling to the Junkyard to confront Anne and her people to enlist their help in fighting against the Saviors, Rick Grimes spots a black helicopter flying away from the junkyard (presumably after trading supplies for survivors captured and delivered by the Scavengers). After it flies away, Rick continues on his way confused over the helicopter. Following this presumed exchange, the Scavengers, except for Anne, were massacred by the Saviors on the orders of Simon. "Still Gotta Mean Something" After capturing Negan, Anne plans on trading him to the helicopter group. Her watch beeps. She leaves Negan alone for a moment and returns with a walker tied to a cart. Negan fires at her with a gun he managed to get hold of, and threatens to burn a pile of sentimental photos with a flare that he found in her bag. Her watch beeps again. She rams the walker into Negan and wrestles the flare away. To her dismay, the flare falls in a puddle of water and the flame is snuffed. A helicopter appears overhead and hovers. Anne runs to get another flare, but by the time she ignites it, the helicopter turns and leaves. A few days later, Anne is invited to live in the Alexandria Safe-Zone, she agrees and cuts off contact with the helicopter group. Season 9 "The Bridge" About 19 months after cutting off contact with the group, while on a guard post, Anne spots the helicopter flying above and looks on very nervous. "Warning Signs" After fleeing from her allies, Anne returns to the junkyard and retrieves a long-range walkie-talkie. She radios the unknown man from the helicopter. He asks her if she has an "A or a B". She asks for an extraction for herself and claims she's paid her dues but the man says for their deal to be on she'll need an A, and she promises them one the next day. "What Comes After" On the road, Anne's van breaks down and her helicopter contact radios to see if she has the "A". She lies and confirms she does, saying they're ready for transport. Abandoning her vehicle, Anne continues on to the meeting spot on foot. Later, Anne hears panicked radio calls about Rick apparently blowing himself up to stop a herd at the bridge and Anne spots walkers floating down the nearby river. The helicopter arrives to pick up Anne and her supposed "A" and she pulls out her gun but suddenly spots a wounded Rick on the riverbank, still alive. She quickly radios that she has a "B" but he's strong and needs help immediately. She promises it's not a trick and explains she's just trying to save a friend who once saved her. They agree to her deal and lower the helicopter. Inside the helicopter, Anne assures Rick that he'll be fine and that "they" will save him. Rick falls asleep as the helicopter flies away into the unknown. Fear The Walking Dead Season 5 "Here to Help" At the plane crash site, a zombified member of CRM is amongst the herd that attacks Morgan's Group. The man goes after Al who is unable to stab him in the head due to his helmet. Al manages to fling him backwards, impaling the man on a pole and records him with her video camera, interested in his black armor. Al later returns to the crash site, believing that there is a story there. Finding the zombified man still impaled on the pole, Al removes his helmet and puts him down. Searching his body, she discovers laminated documents with maps of the United States and possibly other locations around the world. As Al radios to Morgan that she was right about there being a story, she is tasered from behind and captured by another member of CRM. "The Hurt That Will Happen" After returning to the crash site, John Dorie finds no sign of Al or the body of the zombified CRM member, suggesting that the group removed it after capturing Al. Unaware that Al put the man down, John speculates that the rain allowed him to slip free of the pole he was impaled upon and walk away, possibly followed by Al. "Skidmark" While repairing one of their walker traps, Max and Annie spot a member of the group nearby putting down walkers and quickly hide, complicated by a radio call from Dylan that almost draws the man's attention. However, they succeed in hiding until the member is gone. After talking down Max, Annie, and a group of children, Morgan and Alicia ask them about the group, having learned from Dylan that the kids saw them when they first arrived and were scared by them. The children agree to lead them to the camp and Max explains that they first saw them a few weeks back and the members had uniforms and weapons. While the children only saw two, there could be more. As the group gets close to the camp, a CRM helicopter suddenly takes off and flies away. Annie states that the members had come in the helicopter and when Max wonders why they are leaving, she suggests that they got what they came for. Members *Isabelle *Unnamed Pilot *Rick Grimes *Anne *''Unnamed Man'' *Other unnamed members Captives *Heath *Althea Killed Victims This list shows the victims CRM has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed people Deaths * Unnamed Man (Alive and Zombified) Appearances TV Series Season 8 *"The Big Scary U" *"Still Gotta Mean Something" Season 9 *"The Bridge" *"Warning Signs" *"What Comes After" Fear The Walking Dead Season 5 *"Here to Help" *"Skidmark" Trivia *Angela Kang has confirmed this group is responsible for the abduction and disappearance of Heath. This is proven when the RV he and Tara used in "Swear" is seen in the Junkyard multiple times, and Anne used this same RV in "What Comes After" to reach the rendezvous point with the helicopter. *While unconfirmed, their helicopter may be the same one spotted by Rick in "Days Gone By" while in Atlanta and the one that drew the herd out of Atlanta in a flashback in "Beside the Dying Fire." By the time Rick saw the helicopter in the former case, there were no known helicopters flying as stated by Jacqui in "Guts" who dismissed Rick's sighting as a hallucination. *Aside from the helicopter's brief mysterious appearance in "The Big Scary U," Anne's contact with this group is hinted at in "The Lost and the Plunderers" when Simon questions Anne about the helicopter landing pad in the Junkyard and she brushes it off. *The appearance of "A"'s throughout the show suggests that the Scavengers may not be the only group encountered by the main characters who have had contact with this group. *The difference between an "A" and a "B" for this group has not been explained, yet. However, those the Scavengers label as an "A" appear to be sacrificed to walkers before being turned over to the group. The "Bs" appear to be living people as Anne labeled Rick a "B" to get him help. *In "Here to Help", more details are discovered about this group: **The official name of the organization is represented by the initials CRM. **The symbol is a three-circled figure which can also be seen on their helicopter in "What Comes After". **Members of the group wear a black armor suit with wires connected to it and a helmet that covers the whole face. **They have laminated documents with maps of the United States and possibly other locations around the world. *So far, CRM is the only faction to appear in both the Main and Companion Series. References |-|TV Series Groups= |-|Fear Groups= |-|TV Series Unnamed= |-|Fear Unnamed= Category:Antagonists Category:Future Articles Category:Groups Category:Fear The Walking Dead Characters Category:Film Series Category:CRM